That night
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: After a event that occurred between Lucy and Natsu Lucy plans on leaving the guild. She has planned to do it after Natsu and Lisanna's wedding. Not if Loke has a say in it.


_**This is for a challenge for The world of Fairy tail writing Challenge!**_

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"I'm leaving Natsu"

_**5 months before this fateful day**_

It was a pitch black night with only the stars to light your path. It was this night that started it. This is the night Lucy heartfillia starts her path to becoming a mom. At the moment she was sitting at the bar watching as the guild parties till they drop. Literally. The guild was partying for the new couple: Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy didn't feel as happy as the rest and she didn't understand exactly why she didn't. She tells herself to be enthusiastic about the new couple. Her eyes drift to Natsu. He was drunk off his ass. He was laughing and swaying left and right.

Lucy let a smile form on her lips as she watches him do a silly dance. Lisanna had already went home saying that she was going to get some sleep. The only people awake was Lucy, Mira, Master and Natsu. Mira was quietly speaking with Master. He was drunk too but not as bad as dragneel. Lucy continues to survey Natsu till she is called. Lucy snaps her head away from Natsu with a slight blush of embarrassment. She stands and walks to Mira with a quick pace. Mira had a glint in her eyes.

"Lucy we need you to take Natsu home" Mira says.

"N-Nani? Why me can't you do it?" Lucy stutters.

"No I have to watch Master" Mira replies calmly. Mira than gives Lucy a look that told her that if she didn't accept that she was going to face consequences.

Lucy sighs "Fine" She approaches him with caution. He immediately starts to wave furiously. Lucy feels her cheeks heat up. When she was in front of Natsu he was just staring at her. She quickly turns her head.

"Natsu come on I'm going to take you home" She mumbled. He then smiled and nods his head tipping him over in the process. Lucy was the victim of the falling pyro. He lands on her and she squeaks and stumbles back. Once she regains her footing Lucy tries to push Natsu back up so he could stand. When she almost had him up he flies up and looks at Lucy. Lucy swears that she saw, for a quick minute, that Natsu looked sober. She blinked and it was gone. She blames it on her active mind. She wraps her arm around the bottom of his back. He grins and clumsily swings his arm around her shoulder. His hand lightly brushes her breast and that made all the blood rush to her face. She then reminds why he was this way and the blush quickly returns to its regular complexion. She looks at him and notice he was looking ahead with a silly grin. Lucy shakes her head before walking towards the guild door. When she reaches the doors she hears.

"Don't do anything Naughty!" Mira exclaims. Lucy blushes hard and pretends she didn't hear it. When they stumble out the guild door it was freezing cold. Lucy gives a shiver and Natsu quickly notices. He pulls her close and grinned at her. Lucy fights with herself to remind her that he was drunk. In her mind if he was drunk he was like a curious and helpful kid. They turn and walk towards his house. They had only taken their third step when Lucy suddenly stopped. She sighed and turned around.

"My house is closer so we'll go to my house" Natsu nods and turned around. They push through the cold weather with Lucy keeping Natsu in a light conversation. Lucy was so surprised that Natsu could still talk.

"So did you ask Lisanna to date you or did she ask you?" Lucy asked.

"She asked me" He slurred.

"Hmm so you were not man enough" Lucy teased. She hears Natsu snort and quiets down. They arrive at Lucy's apartment and she places Natsu on a wall while she pulls out her key. Lucy unlocks the door and shoves it open. She then grabs Natsu again and they walk into the apartment. Lucy places Natsu on the couch and walks towards the door. She closes it and gives a content sigh. Lucy had no idea the pyro was no longer on the couch. Lucy turns around and yelps when she sees Natsu standing right in front of her. She places her hand to her frantic heart.

"Natsu what are you doing off the couch?" She asks. He gives her no answer and continues to stare at her before he lean forward. Natsu cages Lucy against the door and places his lips beside her ear.

"I'll show you man enough" He then nibbles on the tip of Lucy's ear. Lucy gives a startled gasp and places her hands on his chest. She knows this isn't him he was intoxicated. Lucy wished she could relish in this moment but she knows this is wrong. Lucy pushes Natsu away from her. Natsu stumbles back and gives Lucy a startled look. Lucy quickly turns and rushes to the bathroom and locks it. Lucy slides down the door and pants. She stays there for a while before walking to the night clothes she always has ready. Lucy turns the water on and relishes in the warm water. She sinks in the water to only her eyes were able to be seen. She blows bubbles and thinks of what she should do. Lucy choses the right choice and picks not tell Lisanna. As she chooses this she lets the water out and wraps up in a towel.

"I will have to face him sometime" She muttered. She blow dries her hair and gets dress. She places her hand on the knob. She stays there for a long time before turning it and stepping out. She turns to turn off the light then lets her eyes adjust to the dark. Lucy walks towards her bed and slips into the sheets. She relishes in the warm blanket that wrap around her and pull her towards a warm chest._' wait warm chest?_' Lucy thinks. She turns and sees that Natsu was right behind her. She squeaks and tries to crawl away from Natsu. He pulls her closer and lowers her lips to the crock of her neck. He plants a small kiss on her neck that alone makes her shiver violently.

Natsu crawls on top of her and he places his legs on either side of her hips. He uses his two hands to prop himself up so he didn't crush her with his weight. He stares at her hungrily. Natsu then kisses her forehead. He moves to her cheek. Natsu then kisses the corner of her lips. Natsu hovers over her lips teasing her. Her lips quivers in anticipation. Natsu smirks before presses his lips to her lips. She moves one hand to rest on her hip while the other was by her head. Natsu bites her bottom lip. Lucy gasp and Natsu takes that as a signal to go in her cavern and explore. He coaxes her tongue to play with this sinful dance. When he finishes exploring he pulls back. He smirks in smugness when he feels her tongue still in his mouth. He suckles on the slimy muscle.

Lucy moans and arches her back. Natsu gladly wraps his arm around Lucy's waist and pulls her to his chest. She wraps her arms around his neck. He gives a laugh of happiness before her pushes onward.

* * *

Lucy wakes up to the blinding light of the sunlight. She rubs her eyes and groans from being sore for some reason. She turns and her eyes widen. There Natsu laid in all his naked glory. Her eyes tear up and she quickly stands and rushes to get clothes. When she was fully clothed she had to get rid of the evidence. She grabs the sheets and rushes them to the laundry room. She cleans any mess that indicated that they did activies last night. She sighs and steel her eyes. She 'Lucy kicks' Natsu out of the bed and he lands with an empty thud. He quickly pops back up with an annoyed look.

"What the heck Lucy! What was that for?!" He yells. She blushes.

"Get some clothes on you freak are you turning into Gray!" Lucy yells. Natsu gives Lucy a confused look before yelping and grabs his clothes. He quickly puts them on before hoping out the window. When he does he takes Lucy's heart with him

* * *

Lucy has been having a bad sickness. She had morning sickness and weird craving. Today she want pancakes and pickles. Lucy becomes concerned that she might be sick. So she quickly goes to Wendy. Wendy analyzed what Lucy tells her and she has a feeling about what was wrong with Lucy. After doing some test she was certain about her assumption.

"Lucy-Chan you are pregnant" Wendy says, happily. To Lucy her whole world crashes down on her.

"H-How do you know?" Lucy asks.

"It explains the morning sickness, craving and you have a smell" Lucy quickly listens into the last one. She quickly excuses herself from Wendy. She runs to her apartment.

"Gate of the maiden! Virgo I open thee!" She shouts. Virgo appears and looks at Lucy.

"Punishment hime?" Virgo questions. Lucy shakes her head.

"Virgo is there anything that will be able to block my scent?" Virgo thinks for a while before nodding. She disappears and reappears. She had a bracelet in her hand. Lucy places it on her wrist and smiles at Virgo.

"Thank you Virgo you can go now" In a poof of smoke Virgo was gone.

* * *

4 months ago Natsu had proposed to Lisanna and today was the fateful day. Lucy was struggling to slip into her dress. Her stomach was bigger than when they had went shopping for dresses. She sighs and slips in the dress. She looks in the mirror and smiles sadly at the sight. She walks to mingle with the other girls. They were all buzzing with excitement. They quickly break away when Lisanna tells them that it was time for her to walk down the aisle. Lucy takes her position and waits for Lisanna to walk down the aisle. Elman was on a fill in for Lisanna's father. When Lisanna reaches Natsu Lucy finally lets her eyes fall on him. He was handsome in his black suit. Lucy smiles sadly at the thought of what she was going to have to do. She was leaving after the wedding. The preacher was about to talk when Leo appears. Lucy looks surprised when he grabs her elbow and pulls her down the aisle. When they were out in the hall she glares at him.

"You have to tell him" Leo says.

"No" Lucy mutters.

"Fine then I will let him find out" Leo faster than Lucy he crushes her bracelet. Lucy's eyes widen and she stumbles back. Her eyes screaming _'why?'_ Leo only poofs away when he hears a stomping of feet. The dragon slayers burst through the door and stare at her. She shakes as Natsu walks towards her. His eyes burning with confusion.

"Lucy why do I smell me inside you?" He asks. Lucy turns her head and whimpers. He growls and she turns towards him.

"We had sex that one day you were naked" she whispers. He gasps and quickly looks towards Lisanna. She was in a state of disbelief. Natsu turns towards Lucy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, hurt.

"You were in a relationship I couldn't do that to you" Lucy whispers. Natsu was quiet before he Lucy's up and starts stalking towards Lucy. HE is immediately pushed back by Leo, gray and Erza.

"Run" They all shout. Lucy takes off pushing towards the doors. She ran with fear and sadness. Lucy slows down when she reaches a tree in the forest. She leans against it and pants. Suddenly Natsu was in front of her with a displeased look. The tension built and she whispers.

"I'm leaving Natsu" He's baffled.

"W-Why?" He stutters.

"So you can live with Lisanna in peace" Lucy says. Natsu shakes his head and wraps his arms around her.

"Lucy I was sober that day and I know that I do love you. So we'll live and raise the baby together" Natsu smiles. Lucy nods and she sniffs.

* * *

Lucy heartfillia do you take Natsu as your husband?"

"I do"

"Natsu do you take Lucy as your wife?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
